warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Halikar
1x | stance = | introduced = Update 15 | notes = | stamina = 7.0 | stagger = yes }} The Grineer Halikar is a mace that can be thrown to hit enemies at range. Like the Glaive and the Kestrel the mace will return to its owner after being thrown, however it has the unique property of having a chance to disarm enemies it hits while in flight. This is the Grineer Drahk Master's weapon of choice. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Thrown attack has a chance to disarm enemies. *Deals damage on ground slam. *Ground slam ragdolls enemies. *Ground Finisher attacks are guaranteed to inflict a bleed proc. *Can home in on enemies. *Comes with a and polarity. *Silent. *Can hit enemies on way back to thrower. *Regular attacks have momentum, like some heavy weapons (stagger resist). Disadvantages: *Short melee attack range. *Using the charge attack (throw) prevents the use of all melee attacks until the weapon has returned to the thrower, effectively preventing it from being used in as rapid succession as conventional charge attacks. *User might have a hard time aiming for headshots without the hard-to-obtain Whirlwind mod. *When it bounces off the wall, it has very low chance to hit an enemy, but can be angled to do so. *Due to being a thrown weapon, it has significant travel time, making it hard to hit moving targets at range. * Cost so much Oxium to build Tips *The Ground Finisher's bleed proc damage is based on the Ground Finisher damage (which is 35 * 400% = 140 damage without mods). Therefore, the bleed damage can be increased with anything which affects the Ground Finisher, including Channeling and the Finishing Touch mod. **For example, a Halikar without any mods will deal 49 damage (= 140 * 35%) per bleed tick. With only a fully leveled Finishing Touch, this is increased to 78 damage and to 117 damage while channeling. **Because bleed damage ignores shields, the Halikar's Ground Finisher can be made into a potent attack against Corpus, when combined with Toxin elemental mods. *While hard to achieve, it is possible to disarm several enemies with one throw, because the Halikar has a chance to disarm whenever it hits an enemy. **To get this to work in a way other than hoping for lucky rebounds, one can either use Power Throw for direct hits or a fully leveled Quick Return to hit them on the way back, as it will have a predictable return path and punch through everything on the way back. **The latter works even better in combination with Whirlwind, when aiming past a lined-up group of enemies at a nearby wall and following up with a quick sidestep. Notes *The Halikar is a unique weapon as it is the first equipable weapon capable of disarming an enemy. This capability was initially reserved to Warframe abilities including Radial Disarm and Pacifying Bolts. *Unlike the Glaive and the Kestrel, the Halikar has a limited degree of homing capability inflight by gently curving its flight path via thrusters. However, this ability only benefits targeting at longer range, and is lost after the first bounce. *Certain enemies can't be disarmed, e.g. Ospreys or capture targets. *The Halikar has a base range similar to the Kestrel, or 3/4 that of the Glaive. Like with other thrown weapons, using Whirlwind on the Halikar will increase flight speed as well as distance travelled, because the flight time is constant. A fully leveled Whirlwind will increase the maximum distance to ~63m. Bugs *Deals only 50 total base damage when thrown, instead of the stated 105. * Exploding the Halikar displays an explosion like that of other thrown weapons. However, it doesn't interact with enemies, i.e. it deals no damage (not even just zero damage) and it can't disarm enemies. * It can home in on defense mode objectives such as the cryopod, and other player's Sentinels. *If angled correctly, the Halikar can circle around the player indefinitely until they move out of the circle. *Has been known to steal the weapons away from the Stalker. It is unknown if this is entirely intentional. The weapons you gain will only be available in that mission however, and only if you have that weapon slot free during that mission. *Though thrown from the right hand, the Halikar is caught in the left and sometimes the animation of it swapping to the right will not render, leaving it in the left hand. *Ground slams sometimes deal additional damage inside a smaller radius, which shows itself as one or more additional damage number popups. Media Warframe Halikar, Get Bent thequickdraw Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Melee Thrown Category:Update 15 Category:Grineer Category:Magnetic Damage